A Tamers Hypno Christmas
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: To give Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon a great Christmas Gift and to help them get over their previous love lives, Henry and Jeri devised a plan for them both: Getting them together. TakatoxRika and GuilmonxRenamon.


Within the Kato household, Jeri had just stepped out of the shower and was now drying herself, before slipping into a beautiful red dress, thick winter dress and a winter cap, not only matching the season, but also, to impress her boyfriend.

After Jeri had finished checking herself out in the bathroom mirror, she heard the doorbell ring, in which she made her way out of the bathroom to the front door and was pleasantly greeted to see non other than Henry Wong.

"Merry Christmas, Jeri." Henry said as he handed her a small box wrapped up ever so elegantly.

"Oh, Henry, you didn't have to do this." Jeri told him as she opened her gift, making her heart melt at the sight of the beautiful looking bracelet within the box.

"It's beautiful." Jeri said, kissing Henry cheek, before saying as she slipped the bracelet around her right wrist. "Besides, Christmas is tomorrow."

"I know. But I couldn't wait that long to see you happy." Henry replied as he smiled at his beloved, who was touched by his words and couldn't help but to kiss him lovingly on the lips.

But Jeri then broke from the kiss as she looked away in sadness.

"Jeri, what's wrong?" Henry asked, hating to see his girlfriend upset.

"It's just... I was thinking about Takato." Jeri replied in a saddened tone. "I just keep thinking how he had a crush on me in the past, but now that we are together who does he have to love?"

"Oh yeah. I do agree with you. Also, Rika's been down lately." Henry replied in agreement.

"She has?" Jeri asked in surprise as they walked out of the house, going to their date.

"Yeah, surely you have seen how depressed she is?" Henry asked.

It seemed as though Takato and Rika were both unlucky in the love department when suddenly Jeri then remembered the time she was in the hot spring with Rika and Renamon.

-Flashback-

The girls all walked out of the changing rooms wearing towels around their chests, but Jeri could not help looking but feel an empathetic sadness towards Rika.

"You alright?" Jeri asked.

"It's nothing." Rika replied simply, her usual defensive self.

"Yes there something!" Jeri said back, before stating in a serious tone. "Rika, you are my best friend and best friends share everything."

Rika sighed, knowing Jeri was right in which she replied. "It's just I feel jealous towards you."

"Jealous?" Jeri asked, confused, before saying. "But why?"

"I'm jealous that you have a great guy in your life and I don't." Rika confessed, normally Rika wouldn't be so open with her feelings but she liked Jeri and considered her a very good friend, one she could trust.

"Rika, I'm sorry." Jeri replied, hoping her determination hadn't hurt Rika's feelings. "But I know that there is someone out there for you."

"And you too, Renamon." Jeri added, knowing Renamon had yet to find a male Digimon to claim her as his mate.

"Thank you, Jeri." Renamon replied, smiling from Jeri's kind and honest words, before Rika said bluntly. "Let's just get in."

After Jeri had slipped off her towel, she got into the water, letting out a content sigh as the warmth consumed and relaxed her body, before she watched as Rika and Renamon took off their towels, revealing Rika's C-cup sized breasts and Renamon's F-cup, as they then joined Jeri.

After letting the water relax them, Jeri asked Rika. "Rika, I hope I'm not being too intrusive but have you considered asking Takato out."

"Gogglehead?" Rika questioned, before saying in a somewhat saddened tone. "After falling for somebody sweet and open like you, I don't think he'd be interested in me."

"Don't be too sure, Rika. Takato is a great guy and I know he cares about you." Jeri replied, before turning to Renamon and saying to the foxy Digimon. "Just like Guilmon cares about you, Renamon."

Hearing this gave Rika and Renamon a lot to think about, sure the boys had their faults but in general they were kind and caring, not to mention quite handsome, in which Rika and Renamon sighed simultaneously, thinking maybe Takato and Guilmon could be their beloveds.

-End Flashback-

As Henry and Jeri continued their walk, Jeri said. "It would be nice if they did get together. But they are both so nervious to ask one and another."

Henry thought for a moment, before saying. "Hold on a minute. Iv'e got an great idea."

Hearing this perked up her interest and caused her to ask curiously. "What is it?"

"Wait until we get back to my place and see." Henry replied in a somewhat sly tone.

-With Henry and Jeri, sometime later-

Within his household, Henry was looking through his dad's lab as Jeri was looking on, curious as to what Henry had in mind and was looking for.

"Got them." Henry said and held what looked like Dark Rings from the second Season of Digimon Adventure, only it had a heart symbol on the front and was coloured a beautiful and shining red.

"What are they?" Jeri asked curiously.

"This is something I've been working on. I call it the Love Ring." Henry replied, before he explained to Jeri. "It's like the Dark Ring in Season 2 but it wasn't designed to enslave Digimon into mindless soldiers, instead it makes the person fall in love with the requested person by our command. It works on both human and digimon. If you take these two to Rika and Renamon and trick them into wearing them then give command them to love Takato and Guilmon, I bring Takato and Guilmon to them where they be waiting inside already."

"That is a wonderful idea." Jeri said as she smiled, taking the Love Ring from Henry's hands and another off of the nearby desk, before Henry said. "I hope this gets them together."

"I know it will. Even though they'll be brainwashed at first, I know that it will help Rika and Renamon reveal their feelings. And I know Takato and Guilmon will be happy." Jeri replied lovingly, before she headed off to Rika's to give her and Renamon their 'Christmas Presents'.

-With Rika and Renamon-

It was lonely at the Nonaka household for Rika and Renamon as the pair were the only ones home.

Rika's mother had been called to model over the holidays and her grandmother, though wanting to spend Christmas with her granddaughter and her Digimon partner had been invited to a reunion in America to meet some old friends she hadn't seen in ages.  
>While Rika did consider calling Takato, Henry, Jeri, or even Kazu or Kenta for company, she didn't want to look like she was weak by showing she was lonely, and being ever loyal to Rika, Renamon was behind her partner's decision, even though the vixen Digimon wouldn't mind seeing a certain Hazard marked dragon Digimon as she remembered all the nice things she and Jeri had said about him during their time in the hot spring, making her wonder if Guilmon could be the one to claim her heart and body as his.<p>

But Renamon and Rika were interrupted when they heard somebody knocking on the front door, in which the pair made their way over to see who it was and were pleasantly surprised to see Jeri standing outside.

"Jeri, what are you doing here?" Rika asked, before saying. "I thought you were going on a date."

"I was, but I got thinking about my best friend and couldn't just leave her alone during the holidays." Jeri replied in a cheerful tone, which, upon hearing that made a rare smile appear on Rika's face for a moment.

"And speaking of the holidays. I got you and Renamon gifts." Jeri said happily, pulling two red coloured necklaces out of her jacket, which looked oddly familiar to Rika.

"Thank you, Jeri." Renamon replied in a mixture of joy and respect, before Rika thanked Jeri too.

Even though Rika wasn't the kind of girl to wear jewellery, she was still flattered by Jeri's selflessness and accepted her gift.

But as she and Renamon were about to place them on, Jeri quickly said to Renamon. "Hold on, Renamon. I think yours' will look better on your tail."

"How come?" Renamon asked curiously.

"Because your mane will cover it up and I think it will look so much better shown off. Trust me." Jeri replied with a smile, in which Renamon nodded, before she and Rika placed the rings on their bodies, Rika's went around her neck and Renamon's went down until it was around the start of her tail.

However, Rika and Renamon then started to feel dizzy and lightheaded as the rings placed on them began to take effect.

Their eyes then glazed over bodies stood at attention, before Jeri asked. "Rika, Renamon, can you hear me?"

"We hear you..." Rika and Renamon replied in distant tones.

"Very good." Jeri replied, before turning her attention to Rika and asked. "Now then, Rika how do you truly feel about Takato?"

"I do have feelings for him... He's always been there for me... He's kind, smart, caring and quite handsome... But I don't know if he feels the same way..." Rika replied in a monotone voice.

"And what about you, Renamon? How do you feel about Guilmon?" Jeri then asked the entranced vixen who replied in the same tone as Rika. "Guilmon... He's such a kind and sweet Digimon... He may have his faults, however I can't help but to get warm feelings when I think about him..."

Hearing their replies made Jeri smile, knowing that Rika and Renamon were hiding their true feelings, before she then ordered Rika to undress.

Rika did as ordered, while Renamon slipped off her gloves, showing off their breasts, butts and vaginas perfectly, before Jeri said to the hypnotized pair. "Rika, Renamon, I want you to listen to what I tell you, everything I say is the truth."

"Everything you say is the truth..." Rika and Renamon replied in unison.

"Rika, you love Takato with all your heart, which is why you want to be with him, not only as your lover but as his slave. Making Takato happy makes you happy so you will always show him your love and obey him without questioning back." Jeri told Rika, implanting the mental commands within Rika's vulnerable mind, before telling Renamon. "And Renamon, you feel the exact same way towards Guilmon."

After Jeri finished, loving but distant smiles appeared on the entranced Tamer and her Digimon partner's face.

With the commands now set in their minds, there was only one thing left to do, wait for Takato and Guilmon.

-Meanwhile, Within the Matsuki bakery-

Takato and Guilmon were in the back finishing off another order, as the bakery was stuffed with customs, eager to enjoy the tasty treats that the Matsuki family had made for the season, and had been for the last few hours.

After finishing a final batch of Christmas themed cookies, Takato and Guilmon took a moment to take a seat and have a break, only for Takato's mother, Yoshie Matsuki, to call out. "Takato, Guilmon you have a guest."

In response, Takato and Guilmon stood up and saw Henry enter the kitchen, greeting his friends, who happily greeted him back, before the leader of the Tamers then asked curiously. "So what bring you here?"

"I just wanted to come over and give you each a Christmas gift from Jeri and myself." Henry replied.

Upon hearing that, Guilmon was filled with joy and asked in a curious and excited tone. "What is it Henry?"

"Sorry Guilmon but I cannot spoil the surprise." Henry replied, before he told Takato and Guilmon. "And your presents are at Rika's house."

Upon hearing that, Takato was confused and caused him to ask. "Why would our presents be at Rika's?"

"Jeri left them there." Henry replied, before saying. "But I think you'll truly enjoy what's waiting for you."

With that said, Takato and Guilmon thanked Henry for coming over and for their mystery gifts, before heading off to Rika's, unsure of what was waiting for them, while Henry headed on home to meet up with Jeri as a sly smile appeared on his face.

-Sometime later-

Takato and Guilmon left and heading over to Rika's place, where they arrived as the sun began to set, the pair saw a note on the front door saying: Takato, Guilmon, come right in.  
>Takato, your gift is in Rika's room.<br>Guilmon, yours' is in the spare bedroom.  
>-Jeri Kato.<p>

After reading the note, Takato and Guilmon went inside, closing and locking the door behind them, as they followed the note and headed to each room respectively.

-With Takato: Upcoming Lemons-

As Takato approached Rika's room, he wondered what was inside waiting for him as his gift, but after opening the door, he stood there in awe, never expecting to see the sight before him.

Rika lying on her bed, wearing nothing but a pair of red stockings, a red coloured bra, red panties and a Christmas hat, while her hair had been released from its ponytail and was now cascading down her back.

"Hello Takato." Rika greeted him in a surprisingly friendly tone, before she made a motion with her index finger for him to come to her as she said. "I'm glad you could come over."

"Rika? What's going on?" Takato asked in confusion as he approached her, unable to take his gaze off of her beauty.

"What's going on is I'm yours'." Rika replied, which caused Takato to question in a highly confused tone. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean I'm your present." Rika replied lovingly, before the Digimon Queen then said warmly. "Merry Christmas my Master."

"Master?" Takato questioned, before he noticed the ring around Rika's neck and immediately recognized it.

"That's a Dark Ring! Rika you've been brai..." Takato tried to say, but his words were ceased as Rika shot up, wrapped her arms around Takato's neck and kissed him deeply on the lips.

This was a great surprise to him, but the warmth of her lips spread a warm feeling though his body, making him unable to resist kissing her back.

After Takato and Rika broke from the kiss, the pair stared into the other's eyes, before Rika said. "I know what's happened to me, Master and I want it. Henry and Jeri have helped open my eyes to my feelings towards you. I live to serve you, my beloved Gogglehead."

Hearing the love in her voice and the look in her eyes, Takato could see Rika was serious, in which the leader of the Digimon Tamers then asked. "Rika, are you sure you want this?"

"I do. I love you Master." Rika replied immediately and lovingly, causing Takato to smile as he then wrapped his arms around Rika's waist and brought her in for another deep and passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Rika." Takato replied with an equal amount of love, before Rika then relieved takato of his clothing, stripping him until he was wearing just a pair of white boxers, which made her aroused at the sight of his well-developed body and the bulge forming within his boxers.

The pair then removed the last of their clothing, excluding the Love Ring around Rika's neck, revealing their naked bodies to each other.

Seeing the other naked increased their arousal and love for each other as Takato then climbed onto Rika's bed and started to kiss down Rika's neck and collarbone, causing her to let out small moans and gasps of pleasure as the leader of the Digimon Tamers then gently pushed Rika down onto her bed, continuing to kiss her until he reached her breasts.

Takato then started to kiss Rika's right breast, before Takato started to suck on the Digimon Queen's nipple, while using his right handle to gently massage and fondle Rika's left breast, which caused Renamon's Tamer to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Master... Ah... That... That feels... Ah... So amazing...!"

As Takato continued to suck and lick Rika's right nipple and massage and fondle her left breast, he soon moved his left hand over Rika's slender and smooth chest and down her right leg, before Takato then stopped his attention on Rika's breasts and positioned himself on top of Rika and asked in a curious and loving tone. "Did you like that Rika?"

"That felt so good." Rika replied in a loving tone, before she then surprised Takato when she flipped them over, so that the leader of the Digimon Tamers was lying down on the bed and she was hovering over him, before the Digimon Queen then asked seductively. "Now, why donÕt you relax while I pleasure you, my Master?"

Rika then started kissing down Takato's well-developed chest and waist, causing the leader of the Digimon Tamers to let out small groans of pleasure as she continued so. But soon after, Rika had reached Takato's manhood, which was nine-inches, in which the Digimon Queen then took Takato's cock into her mouth and began to suck it, causing Takato's moaning and groaning of pleasure to become louder.

"Ah... Rika... Oh, Rika... Ah... Please don't... Or I'm going to come...!" Takato groaned out, in which Rika stopped sucking for a moment and told Takato in a warm and enticing tone. "Don't worry about it, Master. If it gives you pleasure, then I'm happy."

Rika then went back to sucking on Takato's dick with an increased pace, causing Takato's moans and groans of pleasure to fill Rika's ears and cause her to mentally smile, knowing she was pleasing Takato, before Rika soon felt Takato's cock quiver in her mouth, in which Takato yelled out. "Oh, Rika... I can't hold it in anymore... I'm coming...!"

And with one groan of ecstasy, Takato released his load into Rika's mouth, and with lust, she swallowed Takato's load with ease, before the Digimon Queen took her Master's cock out of her mouth and asked curiously. "How did that feel, Master?"

"That felt great, Rika." Takato replied in a satisfied tone, which made Rika smile, knowing that her Master was satisfied by her blowjob, that and also Takato's member was still partially hard, in which Rika started to lovingly kiss around the tip of Takato's member until it was fully erect was then Rika stopped, causing Takato to wonder what was up, but received his answer when Rika then repositioned her body, so Takato's manhood was just at the front of her threshold, which caused the leader of the Digimon Tamers to ask in concern. "Are you sure, Rika?"

"More than anything." Rika replied lovingly, before she then impaled herself on her Master's manhood, causing them both to groan out in pleasure.

However, Takato could feel he had hit Rika's hymen, and in response, Guimon's Tamer then gave one big thrust, breaking Rika's hymen, and taking away their virginities forever.

Rika winched in pain for a moment, before the Digimon Queen then said. "Thought that it would hurt more than that."

"Well, I'm glad that it didn't hurt you, too much, my darling Rika." Takato replied in a loving tone, before the leader of the Digimon Tamers began to thrust his member deep within Rika's vagina, causing the pair to moan out in pure pleasure.

For the next two hours, the two of them continued to make love, and loved the feelings of pleasure that they were getting from their lover, but it was after two hours had passed that Takato flipped the Digimon Queen back onto her back and continued to pound his hard manhood into Rika's pussy, which caused both Tamers to continue to moan out in pleasure.

As Takato and Rika continued to make love they were both so into their lovemaking that they wished that their time together could last forever, however, by the end of the two hours, the two of them were moving around frantically as their climaxes were coming ever so closer, in which Rika then moaned out in erotic pleasure. "Master... I can't... Ah... I can't hold it in... I'm... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Rika... I'm so close... Ah... I'm going to come too...!" Takato groaned out in after several more thrusts, Rika gave out a large scream of ecstasy and released her fluids all over Takato's Rika's release pulled Takato over the edge and caused him to cry out in pleasure as he then experienced his orgasm and filled Rika's womb with his seed.

Takato hovered over Rika, who had a smile on her lips and her cheeks had a cherry red flush on her face, as both of them tried to catch their several minutes, Takato released his member from Rika's pussy, lied down, in which Rika moved around and snuggled up on Takato's chest.

"Thank you a lot for all that you have done for me. I love you, Master." Rika said lovingly, in which Takato replied with the same amount of love. "It is no problem at all. I love you too, Rika."

Takato and Rika then kissed each other passionately again, and when they broke for air, the leader of the Digimon Tamers smiled as Rika rested her head on his chest, before the new lovers fell asleep.

-With Guilmon, around the same time Takato had found his 'present'-

Guilmon was full of lust as he stared at Renamon who, like Rika, was lying seductively on a bed, though her ensemble was different compared to her Tamer.

Renamon had a prurple ribbon around her chest, covering her breasts and another that was around her waist, covering her pussy.

"Enjoy your gift, Master?" Renamon asked in a seductive and submissive tone.

However, Guilmon was unable to reply as his beastly instincts were taking him over, while Renamon's pheromones were increasing his arousal, in which he pounced on top of the vixen Digimon, tore off her ribbons with his fangs and then kissed Renamon deeply, his tongue invading her willing mouth.

Guilmon then broke from their loving kiss and started to kiss around the vixen Digimon's neck, before he pinched Renamon's nipples, which caused the fox Digimon to moan in pure to let his instincts help him in pleasuring Renamon, Guilmon trailed his kissing down from her neck to her breasts then landed a series of kisses down her waist, licked around her navel, and then went down to Renamon's pussy, before the red dragon Digimon give it one long lick, causing instant pleasure to the foxy then started to move his tongue down Renamon's slit, which was pretty wet with her sexual fluids, causing a jolt of electricity ran through Renamon's whole body when Guilmon did this, in which the fox Digimon then moaned out in sexual excitement. "Oh, M... Ah... Master, that's so good... Please...More... Please more...!"

Guilmon moved his face closer so that his tongue could get Renamon's entire vagina, which caused her moaning to get louder, however, the pleasure was becoming too much for the vixen Digimon, which caused her to moan out. "Master, I think... Ah... I think that I'm going... Ah... To come... Ah...!"

And Renamon was right when she let out a loud moan of pleasure and released her sexual fluids, which Guilmon licked up, happy that his instincts had helped pleasure the foxy Digimon.

After Guilmon was finished licking Renamon's pussy, he went into a sitting position and told the vixen Digimon. "Renamon, you taste so sweet."

"Thank you." Renamon replied lovingly, before she said in a seductive and alluring tone. "Now, I think it's my turn to pleasure you, my Master."

Guilmon then closed his eyes and groaned out in pleasure as Renamon deeply kissed around the kind-hearted virus Digimon's neck, before the foxy Digimon kissed down his chest, around his Digital Hazard symbol, before she reached his crotch and stopped, as a massive blush appeared on the vixen's face.

"Oh my. Master, I... I never expected you to be so huge!" Renamon told Guilmon, before she stared to drool a little at the sight of Guilmon's fully erect ten-inch cock.

"Now, Master. It's time for your pleasure." Renamon said seductively, before she began to lick the tip of Guilmon's manhood, while she massaged his balls with her right paw, which caused Takato's Digimon partner to groan in pleasure.

After holding on for as long as he could, Guilmon then groaned out. "Renamon... Ah... I can't hold it... Ah... Anymore... I'm going to come...!"

And with a loud groan of pleasure, Guilmon released his load into Renamon's mouth, with some of it trailing down her face and landing on her breasts, in which she managed to swallow all of his cum in her mouth, before she took Guilmon's member out of her mouth, in which the red dragon Digimon said in content tone. "Oh, Renamon. That felt so good."

"I'm glad I could please you, Master." Renamon replied submissively as a warm and loving smile appeared on her face, before the vixen Digimon saw that there was still cum dripping from Guilmon's still erect dick, which made her smile turn seductive and state with the same amount of seduction in her voice, tracing her left finger around the tip of Guilmon's penis, wiping up the cum and stuck her finger in her mouth. "And you taste very sweet too."

"Thanks." Guilmon replied, before he saw that his cock was right before Renamon's entrance, which caused him to ask his soon-to-be mate. "Are you ready, Renamon?"

"I am. Take me, my Master." Renamon replied in a mixture of lust and desire, in which Guilmon placed his hands on her hips before he pushed his cock into Renamon's vagina and began to thrust back and forth inside of her, while Renamon wrapped her arms around Guilmon's neck and her legs around his waist, as she moaned loudly from the feeling of Takato's Digimon partner inside of her.

"Oh, Master Guilmon... Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Please give more... M... Ah... Master... More...!" Renamon called out in sexual pleasure, in which Guilmon responded to Renamon's begging by thrusting as fast and as hard as he could without hurting her, which caused Renamon to scream in pure erotic two more hours, their mating continued with as the world soon became dizzied and blurred to the two of them as their thing that mattered in the world were each other and their mating, but soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, in which Guilmon moaned out. "Renamon... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm cumming... Ah... Oh, Renamon, I'm cumming...!"

Renamon, in the same sexual excited tone, replied. "Me, too, Master... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Master... Give it to me...!"

Both Guilmon and Renamon's movements then became frantic as they both reached their final peaks and then, unable to take anymore, Renamon cried out erotically. "Guilmon, I can't... Ah... Oh, Guilmon, I'm cumming...!"

And with one loud erotic scream, Renamon released her cum all over Guilmon's cock, which was enough to send the kind-hearted virus Digimon over the edge and cry out in response. "Oh, Renamon... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Guilmon then filled Renamon's womb with his seed, before he fell back onto the bed, along with Renamon, who then wrapped her arms around Guilmon's chest, while his manhood was still inside her, but Guilmon enjoyed the feeling of his cock staying inside her, while Renamon enjoyed the feeling too, neither Digimon wanting the feeling to end.

Renamon then said to her mate in a loving tone, as he had satisfied her more than she could ever had imagined. "Thank you for such a wonderful time. I love you, Master."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I love you too, my sexy vixen. Merry Christmas." Guilmon replied happily.

"Merry Christmas." Renamon said back lovingly, before she and Guilmon kissed each other again, sharing their love in their kiss.

-Meanwhile: End Lemon-

Just outside Rika's bedroom window, Henry and Jeri were smiling, not from watching their friends having sex, but how happy there were.

"It worked, Henry." Jeri said happily, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend as she then stated. "I knew it would and I'm glad they are all together."

"Me too, Jeri. After all Takato an Guilmon have done, they deserve somebody to love them, just as much as I love you." Henry replied, before saying. "Merry Christmas Jeri."

"Merry Christmas." Jeri replied lovingly.

The End.


End file.
